Things Will Never Be The Same
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: Song fic one shot for SWAC. Chad and Sonny have always been frenemies. Will they just stay that way? Rated T cuz i feel like it


Just got this idea while listening to this song. I don't own SWAC or the Jonas Brothers. BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANKIE JONAS!

**Things Will Never Be The Same**

!~*!~*!~*!~*!

_Try to fall **asleep** tonight_

_I lay awake and d r e a m of life_

_Where we _thought_ we could make it_

_We **wasted **all our time_

_And I wouldn't c h a n g e a single _thing

_I know..._

!~*!~*!~*!~*!

**No Ones P.O.V**

Sonny and Chad.

They were the average frenemies. One minute they would be having a sweet conversation. The next, they'd be fighting over nothing at all. Though neither of them admitted it; they both loved each other. They keep denying their feelings when people mention it.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

Why can't I fall asleep? I keep trying, but always end up thinking about _him._ I think about how life would be, if he loved me back. But I know he could never feel the same. Why would he like a 'Random'? He can have any girl he wants. Even supermodels. Heck, HE'S DATED SUPERMODELS!

I know that sometimes, or all the time, Chad and I would fight, but that was the only way to keep my feelings about him hidden. Sure he was a jerk at times, but I can't live without it. I don't know why, I just can't! But it was hard to do that. You know, keeping my feelings hidden. Sometimes it would slip that I like him.

**Chad's P.O.V**

_Okay... 1 sheep...2 sheep...3 sheep...4 sh-AH THIS ISN'T WORKING! _No matter how hard I try I can't get _her_ out of my mind. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! The worst thing is that I can't fall asleep. I thought it was cause I had to pee or something which I tried but didn't. I'm pretty sure it's Sonny. I can't get her off my mind! My mind keeps thinking about how it would be to date her. Kiss her. Hug her. No matter how bad I want this, it'll never happen. She hates my guts.

I'm only mean to her to hide how I really feel about her. And I think I love her. But she'll never fell the same. It would be a waste of time just trying. It hurts to think about if she would reject me. Even if she has let guys down gently, it'd still hurt me. Tawni (yes I know her name, sue me) is always saying that she should dress better. But I think that Tawni is wrong. Sonny is just...Perfect. Her hair is so shiny... soft too. Don't ask how I know.

!~*!~*!~*!~*!

_We get **closer** and closer again_

_But we're falling a p a r t_

_I'm losing, your losing a _friend

_It's always **over** before we start_

_Your eyes keep our l o v e_

_And I _wish_ that it could be_

_The way that it was_

_Well it's over_

_There's no one to **blame**_

_But Things Will N e v e r Be The Same_

!~*!~*!~*!~*!

**Sonny's P.O.V**

Just when I think Chad and I are closer to be dating, something tears it apart. Whether it's me, him or something else.

_!~*!~*!~*!~*! Flashback !~*!~*!~*!~*!_

"_This is sweet," I said as Chad and I danced. _

"_I have my moments," he said. _

"_Uh Chad..." I started. _

"_Mhm?" _

"_You gonna press play?" I asked. _

"_Oh," he said. He pressed play on his iPod shuffle only to be... a fast song. _

_!~*!~*!~*!~*! End Flashback !~*!~*!~*!~*!_

If that song he played would've been a slow song, we could've been. That's not the only thing that's stood in the way...

**Chad's P.O.V**

Another thing that stood in the way was when I was pressuring her. Telling her that she would fall in love with me when I guest starred on her show. I'm such an idiot for doing that. But I think that she actually DIDN'T want to kiss me. Maybe she planned for that pig to land on her.

_!~*!~*!~*!~*! Flashback !~*!~*!~*!~*!_

"_Eww! I can't believe I kissed a pig!" I exclaimed, trying to rub pig germs away from my mouth. _

"_The good thing is I didn't have to," she said. I remember when she said that. I didn't show it, but those words actually stung. A lot._

"_But you want to now," I shot back. _

"_Not after you kissed a pig," she said and turned away. _

"_I didn't kiss the pig, the pig kissed me!" _

_!~*!~*!~*!~*! End Flashback !~*!~*!~*!~*!_

I was so stupid. I know that we'll never happen. She's actually one of my best friends. Even if I do tease her sometimes. If we ever started dating, then broke-up, our friendship would've been ruined too.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

Why did I let that pig kiss him? I was just afraid to let him win. Even though I don't think about it much. He's actually one of my best friends. If we start dating, and then break-up, I could actually lose him... not just as a boyfriend.. but as a friend...

_!~*!~*!~*!~*!_

_Two **wrongs** don't make it right_

_Two h e a r t s are on the line_

_Maybe we _could've_ made it_

_If we _waited_ and the time is right_

_In the end, I'm a **friend**_

_But that's a l l I am_

_To you_

_!~*!~*!~*!~*!_

**Chad's P.O.V**

You know that saying 'two wrongs don't make a right'? It's true. Zora (yes I know her name, sue me...AGAIN!) thought of a prank to get me. I don't know why, but I decided to prank her back. Bad thing was that my prank got SONNY! She came barging onto our set and was really mad. The fight we had that day was one of our biggest fights ever. It ended with us saying 'I HATE YOU!' to each other. We've never actually said that to each other. Only implied it.

It stung so much to hear her say that. She sounded serious too.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I know Chad can act, but when he said that it sounded...true. Right after he said it I stormed off to my dressing room. It was a really good thing Tawni wasn't there to see me cry. If she was there she would've asked why and I didn't need that. If I lied, she'd know because of my denial voice. It really hurt me when we said it. And I think I really hurt him too.

During lunch that day, we didn't speak to each other. I twas actually really silent in the commissary. Everyone had heard about our outburst. It was too quiet for me so I decided to go to my dressing room. Halfway there, I realized I left my phone in the commissary so I headed back. When I made a left, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." he said and I immediately knew who it was. Chad. "Oh...hi Sonny,"

"Hi Chad,"

"So..."

"So..."

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier," he said and my eyes widened a bit.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to say the 'h' word,"

"Me neither I was just..."

"Mad yeah I know...so..."

"Friends?"

"Yeah friends...bye,"

**Chad's P.O.V**

Friends. That's all we'll ever be. Once you're in the friend zone, there's no getting out. After I said bye, I went right to my dressing room. I didn't want her to see me like that. I don't want to be friends with Sonny... I want to be something more...

!~*!~*!~*!~*!

_We get **closer** and closer again_

_But we're falling a p a r t_

_I'm losing, your losing a _friend

_It's always **over** before we start_

_Your eyes keep our l o v e_

_And I _wish_ that it could be_

_The way that it was_

_Well it's over_

_There's no one to **blame**_

_But Things Will N e v e r Be The Same_

_We get** closer** and closer again_

_But we're falling a p a r t_

_I'm losing, you're losing a _friend

_It's always **over** before we start_

_You're asking for l o v e_

_And I wished I _believed_ you_

_But it's easy to **see** that_

_It's o v e r there's no one to blame_

_It'll_ Never_ Be The Same_

_No it'll **never** be the same_

_It's o v e r there's no one to_ blame

_No it'll **never** be the same_

_It's o v e r there's no one to_ blame

_It'll **Never** Be The Same_

Sorry if it's a little sad... I wanted to do something different.


End file.
